Speak Now
by jxackles
Summary: She left him four years ago, now she's going to his wedding unbeknownced to him or his fiancee. Still in love with each other, what will they do? Will she Speak Now?
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the cool air of her black Range Rover she contemplated on whether to continue with what she was about to do. Taking a few deep breaths she pulled out her iPhone and text her good friend, Jack, whom she was meeting here. IM HERE, COME TO PARKING LOT. –A. Putting her phone into her silver clutch, she turned the car off and climbed out of the driver's seat. Before she could lock it, she heard someone walking towards her. Turning she saw Jack, Matt, and Andrew, a huge smile spread across her lips when she saw. Locking the car, she ran towards them hugging all three at the same time. "I miss you!"

"We missed you too, And!" Matt exclaimed, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey man, keep your hands off my date!" Jack exclaimed playfully pushing Matt's arm away, replacing it with his own. "So you ready to go?"

"I guess…" she sighed.

"Don't worry, you look amazing and you have us if anything goes wrong. But it won't because she is a control freak." All four laughed as they walked towards the entrance to the hotel where the party was being held.

"So how bad is she really?"

"Terrible," the three men simultaneously said.

"She-"

"She is. She is totally different from you. I don't even know where this chick came from. He must be stupid to think that she could replace you," Andrew cut her off.

"Andy just please try not to say anything, I know that you will have urges to but don't," Matt pleaded.

"No promises," she smirked before walking through the open door of the hotel, following them towards the grand hall where the rehearsal dinner was being held. _I need to leave, now. I can't do this._ She thought as the approached the large door leading to the party. Stopping to check herself in the mirror, she smiled slightly before sighing and continuing. Tonight she was clad in a hot pink strapless cocktail dress, which accentuated her body perfect. Her long hair was straightened and fell down her shoulders, her bangs framing her face. She was different from the last time from the last time any of the people in here had seen her. Her hair was no longer dark brunette, but a lighter brunette with auburn, blond, and light red highlights throughout that complimented her hair wonderfully. She wore light makeup, black eye liner and a light shade of pink lip gloss.

_Who is that? _Liz questioned seeing the mystery girl walk into the grand room with her fiancée's brothers. She had never seen this girl before, but she looked somewhat familiar. Turning to her fiancée, she pointed to the woman, "Who is that?" Turning his head in the direction she was pointing he stopped. What was she doing here? He made sure that she wouldn't be here, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to do this. He knew that seeing her would end everything he had started.

"I'm not sure Liz, why don't you go introduce yourself?" he lied straight through his teeth, not in the mood to deal with the wrath that would come later. She nodded getting up to introduce herself to the stranger.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I guess." He hesitated, unsure if he should really go over to her. She was now talking with his mother, who had always thought of Andy as her own. She was furious when she found out about what had happened between them. They walked towards them, Andy now in the embrace of his mother who was whispering something to her. That gorgeous smile he loved appeared on her face; he missed that smile.

"Andy," Andrew whispered, interrupting the conversation that she was having with Patty. He looked towards the direction in which John and Liz were coming, making Andy's head turn. She wasn't ready for this; she wasn't ready to face him yet.

"You'll be okay sweetheart," Patty whispered before walking away to find her husband. The couple reached the four and Andy didn't know what to do. Jack wrapped his arm around her, causing her to relax a little bit; though she saw jealously flash across the face of her ex. Liz stepped forward with a smile, reaching her hand out towards her.

"Hello, I'm Liz, John's fiancée, who are you?" Liz asked sweetly, delusional as to who she was talking to.

"I'm Andy, nice to meet you," her voice was low, but loud enough for them to hear.

"Andy, why does that name sound so familiar?" Suddenly it hit Liz, and anger flushed through her veins. This was Andy, John's ex-girlfriend; _What in the hell is she doing here?_

"I'm here with Jack, he asked me to be his date for the next two days." Liz calmed down some when she heard that she was only here for Jack, but she also knew that John wasn't completely over this woman. The way their relationship ended was not on good terms. Hell she wouldn't be over her if she was John; the woman was absolutely stunning, anyone would be lucky enough to call her his own. "Don't worry I didn't come to ruin your wedding, I'm just here for Jack."

"I wasn't thinki-"

"It's okay, I know that you were. But you don't have to worry about it. I can tell by the look on your face that you're thinking that." Liz didn't know what to say, Andy seemed like a sweet girl to her she wasn't sure why the relationship would have ended so badly between John and her. "It's nice to meet you," Andy smiled before turning to walk away, the three brothers following her.

"She seems nice…" John said nothing in response; he was still shocked that she was really here. She seemed so distant from everything, so different. "Are you okay with her being here?"

"What? Oh yeah, it doesn't bother me," he responded lightly. Liz intertwined their hands, but his fell limp to hers. "I need some fresh air; I'll be back in a few." He pushed himself through the crowd towards the doors leading to a patio. Stepping into the night air, he took a deep breath taking in as much as he could. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was really here, the woman who had stolen his heart and never returned it.

"Matt stop! Put me down!" He recognized that voice anywhere, turning he saw Matt hoisting her over his shoulder despite her protesting. "Matthew, put me down now!" A light chuckle escaped his lips watching the scene in front of him.

"C'mon Matt, you know she can kick your ass. Just put her down," Andrew defended the girl in Matt's arms. John walked towards the group, clearing his throat to make himself known. They all turned towards him, Andy doing her best to keep her eyes from locking with his.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jack asked walking towards his brother. John smiled weakly, turning his gaze away from the woman in front of him and towards his brother. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," his voice weak and unsure.

"Don't lie to us John, we can tell that something is up," Matt argued. They had all been preoccupied with John that they didn't notice Andy had slipped away from them.

She walked down the side of the building towards the side walk leading to a gazebo next to the moonlit pond. She slid down the rails of the gazebo, sitting on the cold wooden floor and thinking about everything, realizing that she had made a mistake by coming. She couldn't sit and watch the man she loved be married to another person. Sure they had ended badly, but she still loved him. Hearing someone walking down the pathway to the pond she looked up to see who it was.

He slowed his pace once he reached the pathway almost reaching the gazebo, seeing her figure sitting on the floor of the small structure. Reaching her, he sat next to her on the floor in silence for what seemed like forever; both unsure of what to say to the other. He began to say something but she beat him to it, "What are you doing here John, you have people in there who are waiting to see you, who are waiting to congratulate you. They expect you to be in there celebrating with you soon to be wife, not out here with you ex-girlfriend." Her eyes were cold as she said this, turning towards him.

"I can't be in there."

"Why is that?" He shrugged in response only irritating her more. "Why can you not be in there with you soon to be wife and all of the people you invited to witness you marrying her? You seemed perfectly fine when I walked in there."

"That's just it, you came in."

"Don't you dare try and put this on me! I came to help your brother out, not to get into a fight with you or stop you. Don't you dare stop this wedding because of me. You made your choice four years ago; it's too late to go back now. I don't want you to ruin this for that woman in there; she loves you too much for you to do that."

"You loved me too."

"So what, you're just going to ruin it for every woman that loves you? That's not how it works Johnny boy. Maybe in your world it does, but not in the real world." No one was ever allowed to call him Johnny; she knew that it pissed him off when they did. But at this point she didn't really care; she wasn't going to let him ruin happiness for another girl. Little did she know that he would only let one person call him Johnny, which was her. "Now get your ass up and get back in there."

"I can't not while you're here."

"Then I will leave, I won't be there tomorrow and I will leave right now." Standing up to walk away, he stopped her holding onto her arm and pulling her closer to him. "John, don't do this…" Before she could protest anymore, his lips were on hers and he held her against pole of the structure. She began to fight him, but couldn't resist any longer pulling him to her by his neck. "John…" she breathed as he pulled away from her.

"Andy, I can't do this," he whispered pressing his forehead to hers, his piercing blue eyes looking into her dark brown ones. "I can't stand up there and say something I don't mean."

"You wouldn't have asked her to marry you if you didn't love her."

"I would if I was trying to get over someone else."

"John, please, don't do this. Don't ruin another relationship; I know that you love her."

"Andy, you don't understand, I don't love her. I only asked her because I thought that it would be the quickest way to get over you."

"If you're so set on not going through with it, then get in there and tell her. Don't sit out here and tell me, tell her."

**Okay so i know that i have like four other stories going on right now, but this one came to me during class today. i have no idea what i'm doing with it, what do you think? maybe just keep it like this, or conitnue? its up to you. Dont forget to check out One Last Time, Turn Around, California King Bed, & Down to Earth ;)**

**love ashley**


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in front of the mirror she had second thoughts about what she was doing, why was she really going to this? _For Jack, you're here for Jack._ She told herself as she straightened the dress that she wore, taking a second look in the mirror. The dress she wore was a lighter shade of red, strapless and ending about three inches about the knee, with two small ruffles around the bottom making it somewhat larger around the bottom. Her silver Louboutins accentuated the dress perfectly with the silver bangles surrounding her wrists, covering the scars that now covered them. Her hair was straightened, leaving it to fall around her, her bangs pulled back with a bobby pin. A knock at the brought her back to reality, back from the thoughts that clouded her mind.

"Are you ready to go?" Jack questioned when she opened the door allowing him access to her room. Taking one look around he was amazed at the room she was staying in. He hadn't realized how amazing a Presidential Suite was until he had seen one for himself. "This place is awesome."

"It was the only room available; usually I would stay in a regular room."

"Why would you not take advantage of this?"

"I don't like to feel that I'm better than other people, I want to be just like them." He smiled at her humbleness; she had always been the kind of person that would give up anything of her own to help someone in need.

"Shall we go?"

"Let me put on some makeup," she retorted walking into the bathroom. Turning on the water, she filled her hands with lukewarm water, _what the hell am I doing? _Taking a deep breath she picked up the black eye liner on the counter and outlining her dark brown, almost black, eyes. Applying a light layer of strawberry lip gloss and adding a few more squirts of Pure Seduction perfume from Victoria Secret, slipping onto her right ring finger the silver-gold ring that she had recieved about four years ago. The words inscribed on the inside felt like fire against her skin. Taking a deep breath she smiled at Jack signally she was ready.

"You'll be okay, if anything happens I'll be right there," he reassured her as they walked from the hotel.

"Thanks."

Reaching the Church she felt the tears burn her eyes, this was the Church that they agreed to marry in one day. Holding back the unshed tears, she grabbed her clutch purse and stepped from the vehicle. Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her an encouraging squeeze. They climbed the steps to the Church, everyone's eyes turning towards her. Everyone knew who she was; they just wondered why she was here. Looking away from them, Jack pulled her through the crowd towards his brothers who were standing towards the back of the crowd.

"Damn Andy, you look good!" Matt exclaimed embracing her. "Trying to upstage the bride?"

"No Matt, I would never do that," she chuckled placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Shouldn't y'all be in the back with your brother?"

"We were, but he sent us out. He's still trying to convince himself that this is the right thing to do," Andrew responded. "He doesn't want to do this."

"I told him last night to tell her that, but obviously he didn't."

"Oh no he did, but she thought it was just cold feet," Matt retorted. Rolling her eyes Andy stood by Jack wrapping her arm around his torso. "Are you going to be okay?"

"We'll know when the time comes." The unshed tears filled her eyes once again, thinking about hearing the words "_I do"_ flow from John's mouth, but not to her. _It's your own damn fault, you could have stayed and worked things out, but you ran._ She was continously messing with the ring, catching the attention of the three men around her. Matt instantly recognized the ring considering that he was there when it was purchased.

"Is there something wrong with your ring?" Andrew questioned.

"No, I'm just adjusting to it."

"Andy why are you torturing yourself?" Matt asked simply.

"I love this ring Matt, I can't just get rid of it. Trust me I've tried but I don't have the heart to do it." He pulled her into his embrace as she pulled it off of her finger. "Give it back to him for me, please."

"I can't Andy." The words burning into her skin as she placed it back on her finger. "Keep it, don't get rid of it. It's a beautiful ring and costs a lot. Hold on to it for a while." _Forever J&A. I love you._ She could feel the words rubbing against her skin.

"Andrea!" turning around she saw John's grandmother walking towards her. This woman was the only person allowed to call her by her full name; Debra had never called her Andy, and she didn't expect her to start now. "What a great surprise! I didn't know that you were coming today." Embracing the younger woman, Debra held her tight. She had missed this woman; Andrea was the one whom she had always wished to see her grandson marry. "It's great to see you, how are you doing?"

"I'm holding on." Seeing the hurt in the young woman's eyes, Debra hugged her again. She had become family to her and hated to see her upset.

"I always imagined that it would be you on this day." Andy laughed before nodding in agreement herself. "When I found out what he had done, his life became hell. We didn't speak for a very long time, almost three years."

"Debra, you didn't have t-"

"Yes I did, you are my family and by him hurting you, he hurt me." Andy wrapped her arms around the older woman once again, before stepping away towards Jack. "I didn't know that they had invited you."

"They didn't, Jack asked me to be his date. But if you will excuse me, I need some fresh air it's a bit warm in here." The four watched as she exited the Church, turning the corner to try and find some breathable air. Her eyes focused on the pavement as she walked, not noticing that she was about to run into someone. Stopping her before she could, they realized who it was.

"Andy, oh my gosh what are you doing here?" Looking up she saw John's friend, Randy, from work. They had become great friends over the years of her relationship with John, but had lost touch after everything happened. "It's great to see you; I didn't know you were coming."

"Jack asked me to be his date," she whispered, as he embraced her tightly.

"Don't worry he won't go through with it." She pulled back, looking at him strangely. "He called me last night, asking me what he should do. He told me that you had come last night but wasn't sure if you'd be here today. He was crying last night on the phone; he didn't know how he would be able to say 'I do' today."

"I told him to end it last night, but I guess she thought it was col-"

"Cold feet, I know he told me that too."

"Randy even if he doesn't do it, I can't just take him back. It will be a few years before I even think about it," she lied through her teeth. She had thought about it, many times, but would never admit to it.

"Andy, don't lie to me. I know that it would not take years. You would want to work things out, but I know that you would get back together with him sooner."

"I'm only here for Jack, I'm not here to ruin this day." He scoffed draping his arm around her shoulders pulling her towards the Church.

**So i got a request for a wedding scene, & it's next! what do you think will happen? **

**love**

**ashley**


	3. Chapter 3

_Stepping into the house a wave a warm air rushed over her body, goose bumps rising all over her. Placing her keys and purse on the table in the foyer she slipped her coat off of her shoulders, resting it on top of her other items. Walking further into the house she felt as though something was wrong. He was nowhere in sight, she checked the garage making sure that he wasn't working on his cars. 'Maybe he's upstairs taking a nap,' she thought beginning to walk up the stairs towards their bedroom. A strange feeling came over her body as she turned to walk down the hallway, her calm stomach now feeling queasy. _

_Opening the door to the bedroom she stopped, the sight in front of her making her sick. His eyes met hers, but before a word was said she turned away running down the stairs. Grabbing her belongings, she walked back out into the cold winter night, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. He called her name, but to no avail for she was already gone. Running after her, he saw that she had already reached her car. Stepping out into the night the snow on the porch sending shivers up his spine as it made contact with his skin. He called out her name again; she turned to look at him but climbed into the driver's seat before backing out of the driveway._

_"Is everything okay?" he heard a whisper come from behind him._

_"No, you need to leave." He knew that what he had done was wrong; he knew that he was taking a big risk with what he was doing. There was no excuse, and he knew that. He had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had just lost the woman whom he was to propose to that weekend. _

_She had surprised him, coming back earlier than planned. She never expected something like this from him, she had always trusted him. Was this really the only time that it had happened? What about the other times that they were apart. 'Randy would have told me, John wouldn't have been able to keep it quiet,' she thought, hoping that she was right. She pulled back into the airport, wanting nothing more than to be home. Stopping in the parking lot she sat in the silence, everything finally sinking in. The unshed tears poured down her cheeks as the scene replayed in her mind. Picking up her phone she dialed the one person that she knew would be able to help her. _

The image of her leaving haunted his memory. She wasn't supposed to be home until the weekend, but that didn't mean that he could cheat on her; he planned on proposing that same weekend. "Randy, what the hell am I doing?" he questioned his best friend. "I can't marry Liz."

"Then don't John, you can end this all right now with just a few simple words. Go out there and tell her that you can't do this, don't make this any worse for her than it will be. There are things that I know that I can't tell you, but if I could I would be telling you that there is a woman out there who is dying on the inside thinking about having to watch you marry Liz. But I won't say anything because I promised that I wouldn't," Randy responded a smirk on his lips. "And if I could tell you I would also tell you that by marrying Liz, the woman that you should be meeting down the aisle today will be out of your life forever."

"How the hell do you know all of this?"

"Hello one of her best friends."

"That woman that I should be meeting down the aisle, does she love me?"

"I'm not obliged to give that information."

"Randall."

XOXO

John looked calm on the outside, but on the inside he was anything but calm. Liz looked beautiful, but seeing Andy made her look average even in the beautiful wedding gown she wore. The preacher was getting closer to asking if anyone had any reason that they shouldn't be married, and he was hoping that someone would, especially someone in particular. "If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," said the preacher, everyone in the room was silent. He looked down at Andy, her eyes meeting his, shaking her head before looking away. He looked behind him towards Randy and his brothers, who were debating whether or not to say something. John debated whether or not to say something himself.

No one said a word, allowing the preacher to continue and Liz to breathe again. Andy watched as Liz said her vows, tears burning her eyes. She wouldn't be able to listen to him say his vows. John looked down at Andy once again before the preacher began his vows. She wouldn't look at him, she couldn't. "John, do you take Elizabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He couldn't respond, his head and his heart were saying the same thing but he couldn't speak it.

"I'm sorry Liz, but I can't marry you," he answered finally finding his voice it came out almost a whisper. The preacher half-smiled at his confession. He himself had known Andy, meeting her when she would drag him to Church whenever they were home. Becoming very fond of her, and hoping to be marrying the two someday.

"I thought we discussed this last night," she hissed.

"No, you discussed it." Pulling away from her, he looked back at his brothers and best friend before descending the stairs to the altar and walking down the aisle. Exiting the Church, he turned down the street walking anywhere that wasn't there.

Andy watched in shock as this happened, feeling sympathy for the woman left standing at the altar. She watched as his brothers walked down the stairs, Randy leading them; her family was left shocked, while his had been waiting for this moment. Liz walked down the aisle, tears threatening to fall. "Andy," she looked up to see Randy and his brothers standing before her. "Why don't we go grab something to eat," Randy suggested. She nodded as she stood from the pew, following them out of the Church.

Randy and Andy drove separately from the others, beating them to the restaurant. His arm draped around her, resting on the back of the booth, as she leaned against him. They would appear to anyone who didn't know them like a couple, but to them they were just close friends. Hearing the bell ring, announcing that someone else was coming into the restaurant, they turned to see Matt, Jack, and Andrew. "Jeez what took y'all so long?" Andy asked when they finally sat down.

"We found John walking down the side of the road," Matt answered.

"Where is he now?" Randy questioned genuinely concerned about his best friend.

"We took him home; he's still trying to digest everything." Andy stood up from her position in the booth, before looking down at Randy.

"Can I have the keys?" she questioned. "He needs someone to talk to." Smiling he handed over the keys to his rental car before she exited the restaurant.

**:) so what do you think is gonna happen? happy with the wedding or should John have said 'I do?' R&R**

**love**

**ashley**


	4. Chapter 4

"John?" she questioned walking into the house. She earned no response as she closed the door behind her. Slipping off her shoes and placing her purse on the table she looked around the home. It was exactly the same; he hadn't changed anything, except removing the pictures she had placed throughout of them. Taking a deep breath, the air in the home was still the same; it smelt of vanilla and lavender. Walking through the home, she made her way to the garage. Opening the door, the smell of oil, grease, and wax filled her lungs. Hearing the sound of wrench falling onto the concrete floor, she saw him leaning over the engine of his vintage Shelby Cobra Mustang. The hood of the car covering him as he worked on something inside of the car; she stepped down onto the cool floor and walked towards him.

She remembered the many times that she would come home to find him doing the same thing, working hard to rebuild them or make sure they would run smoothly. Stepping next to him, she leaned over the hood of the car looking down at what he was doing. One of his hands held something while the other tried to unscrew something on the engine. Taking the old part out he replaced it in the other hand putting the new part on the car. Just as he was about to turn she reached down and checked the part that he was just placed on the engine. He jumped, scared when he saw her hand reach down in the engine. "Number one rule," she began biting her lip as she tightened the part and began checking the other parts of the engine. "Always check to make sure everything is tightened before you start the engine."

"Where did you learn that?" he smirked, seeing her lean over the car practically ruining the beautiful dress she wore.

"Some guy taught it to me."

"Really, some guy?"

"Yeah, he knows a lot of about cars." He smiled weakly before slamming the hood shut.

"What are you doing here And?" he asked walking past her to start the engine.

"I came to see how you were," she responded leaning against the open door of the mustang. Grease covered the front of her dress, but she didn't care at the moment. "You seemed pretty upset when you left the Church."

"I'm fine." He cut the engine before standing up and leaning on the opposite side of the door, their faces just mere inches away. "Really I feel much better than I did this morning."

"John, why didn't you end it last night instead of leaving her at the altar?"

"She wouldn't listen last night, saying that it was only a small case of cold feet."

"Johnny, you should have tried harder." Looking up to meet her eyes when she called him 'Johnny,' he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Her hands, arms, and dress now covered in grease and oil, her hair now in a lose ponytail and her makeup beginning to wear away; but she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"How did you know that I would be here?"

"You brothers told me."

"No I meant in the garage."

"This is where you always came when something was wrong; you always came out here to work on the cars." A smile broke out on his lips; he couldn't believe she still remembered so much. "I might have been gone for four years, but I still remember things."

"I've missed you." The words slipped out of his mouth, never meaning to leave. She looked away from him, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Her tone shocked him, her voice was now serious and any sign the last few minutes were gone. "What are you sorry for? For telling me that you missed me, for hurting me four years ago, or-" He cut her off, his lips met hers as he leaned over the door of the car. She pulled away from him, trying to keep her eye sight anywhere but him.

"Andy, I'm sorry for it all. I should have never done any of it, I should never have cheated on you, I should never have let you walk out of my life so easily, and I shouldn't have ever given up on you. I'm sorry; damn I was going to propose to you when you came home. I didn't want to lose you."

"But you did John; you made your choice that night."

"I didn't know you were coming home!"

"That should not have made a difference! You should never have slept with another woman, whether I was coming home or not!"

"I know that." His eyes showed the hurt that he felt, his broad shoulders sunk low as he leaned against the door. She looked up at him; it was his turn to now look anywhere but at the woman in front of him.

"John," she started. "John look at me." He continued to look away, forcing her to pull his face towards her. "Johnny I'm sorry, I am. I shouldn't have just run away like I did, I know that I should have stayed so that we could talk it out, but I was hurt. I couldn't look at you without crying. You might not believe this, but I've missed you more than you know. I've missed the way that you would know exactly what to say when I was having a bad day or something went wrong, the way you would hold me in your arms as we lay in bed or sat on the couch, the way you would say I was beautiful even if I was had on a pair of shorts and a cut off with my hair in a ponytail working on the cars, but you know what I miss most of all?" He stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. "I miss being able to hear you say 'I love you.'"

He didn't know what to say, she had just poured everything out to him but he didn't know what to do. She stood between him and the door now; she had slipped into the small space as she spoke moments ago. Looking down into her gorgeous brown eyes he felt himself growing weaker. He pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips to hers, the kiss full of hunger, wanting, and need. He wrapped his arms around her body as her arms wound around his neck. "You ruined your dress," he whispered as he pulled away. "I really liked that dress."

"That's too bad, because I'm going to have to get rid of it now."

XOXO

"You seriously have my clothes?" she questioned as she walked back into the bedroom the next morning. "Why do you still have my clothes?" He mumbled something against the pillows, unable to make out what he said she sat on the edge of the bed repeating her question.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I had to work out…"

"You crazy person, we worked out last night."

"Seriously, wow. Why do you have my clothes?"

"Eve and Sam always came and borrowed things, so I figured I would just let them have a closet of whatever you left to choose from."

"Well aren't you nice?" He smiled brightly before pulling her towel clad body towards him.

"I'm very nice." A laugh escaped her lips as he pressed his to hers lightly. "I've missed this Andy."

"What's 'this'?"

"Everything; waking up to you stepping out the shower after a workout in the morning, the smell of your perfume, the feeling of you in my arms, your beautiful one hundred watt smile, and being able to kiss you." Another laugh escaped her lips as she kissed him before stepping from the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I have to change, I'll be back."

"Why are you changing? I like that outfit."

"Too bad." She walked into the closet that contained many of the articles of clothing that she had left behind when she walked out on him. Picking up a pair of gym shorts and one of his old shirts, she walked into the bathroom to change. "John," she called from the bathroom.

"What is it?"

"I have to talk to you about something." He emerged from the bedroom, standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching as she pulled on his shirt. "Something serious."

"What's wrong Andy?" he questioned, stepping closer to her placing his hands on her hips.

"I have to leave John, I have to get back on the road, and I can't stay with you. I only took off these last two days because I never thought any of this was going to happen. I have to get back to my tour." He felt like she was being ripped from him; he knew that this was going to have to happen soon, but he hoped that it wasn't this soon. "I'm sorry, I am. But I have to get back to my job."

"I know." She lifted his eyes to meet hers, before pressing her lips to his. "I'll come visit you while I'm off."

"That would be great."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Tonight, Kate text me earlier with the details." He nodded before wrapping his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. "I'm sorry Johnny."

"It's okay, I knew you would have to leave soon."

**Okay so is this what you expected? yes, no, maybe? what do you think will happen in the future, i think i might do one or two more chapters...? R&R **

**p.s. thanks for all the alerts, favs, reviews it means a lot!**

**love ashley**


	5. Chapter 5

"Andy you have a visitor!" Looking up from her phone a smile appeared on her lips. He slid into the seat across from her smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked placing her phone on the table.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow, so I thought that I would come and see you."

"Did you see the show?" He nodded.

"I'm not sure what I think about it."

"Why's that?"

"All of those guys, I'm not too sure about that."

"You have women flaunt over you, it's no different." He sighed in defeat before taking one of her hands into his. "John I think that we should take things slow."

"It's a little late for that don't you think."

"Seriously, you just left your fiancée; I'm on tour as are you. I think that we need to wait before anything happens. I need time to let everything soak in."

"Damnit Andy, why didn't you think about that before now?" Shrugging she took a bottle of water from the fridge. "Do you want me to go?" Before she could respond there was a knock at the door. Signally for him to hold on, she opened the door sighing when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it a bad time?" She rolled her eyes before stepping outside, pulling him away from the door.

"I told you to leave me alone."

"Andy I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said."

"Why should I care? We aren't together! We never were!"

John watched out the window as the duo shouted at one another, curious as to whom this man was. He opened the door causing Andy to turn around and face him. "Is everything okay?" His voice was rough as he stepped out of the bus and closer to her. The other man looked between John and Andy, swallowing the lump in his throat. "If I may ask, who are you?"

"I'm Blake, I'm a dancer for Andy," the other man said.

"I think it would be best if you leave."

"I was just talking to Andy about something I said the other night."

"I may be wrong but it looked like you two were in a screaming match."

"She won't let me explain-"

"If there is one thing I learned from dating this woman, it's that she is headstrong and stubborn and you can't make her change her mind."

"She-"

"Maybe it would be best for you to leave now."

Andy glared at Blake who sighed in defeat before pushing his hands into his pockets and walking away from the bus. She looked at John who was now looking away from her, his hands in his jean pockets. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So I guess I'll get going."

"Johnny I'm sorry."

He smiled slightly before kissing her forehead. "It's okay, bye Andy."

Andy watched as he made his way towards his SUV, knowing that it would be a while before they would be back to normal. No matter how much she wanted to accept the fact that they were meant for one another, she couldn't do it. Not yet.

XOXO

"How long has it been since you've seen Andy?" Randy asked his best friend who was tying the laces of his shoes.

"Two months."

"What the hell, why so long?"

"She said last time I saw her that we needed some time apart, and take things slow."

"Well you had just gotten out of an engagement."

"Yes, I know."

"Do you know who the host is tonight?"

"No I asked Vince and he said that it was a surprise." John stood up from the chair before beginning to stretch out his legs and arms. "Bye man, I have a promo."

Randy waved goodbye before taking a drink of his water and leaving the locker room himself. He walked through the halls backstage before hearing the door that led to the parking lot open. Turning he saw Andy standing in front of him. "Well isn't this a present surprise."

She stopped and smiled before wrapping her arms around him. "Vince asked me if I would guest host, act as GM tonight."

"You're the GM?"

"For tonight, I make all of the decisions."

"Well this should be interesting."

"I have to go; I have to interrupt the promo."

"You know its John's right?"

"Yeah." She smiled weakly before walking away from him. Her cue music blasted through the arena after a few moments when John's request for a match that night. _You've got a lot to stay for the one that walked away. I give you take, it's the way it's always been. Oh how do I know? If I should stay or just go. The bottom line is this way that I'll never know. Stay with me, Stay with me._ John's eyes met hers as she stood at the top of the ramp, her body clad in a pair of black denim shorts, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the buttons undone to reveal a navy blue undershirt, and her feet inside of her favorite red sole tennis shoes. "Hello John."

"Andy what are you doing here?" Everyone could tell that he was confused as to what she was doing there. Everyone but Vince was confused, though the crowd was ecstatic to see her.

"Did Vince not tell you? I'm the acting GM tonight." A small smirk appeared on her lips as she walked down the ramp and slid into the ring with ease. "Since you're demanding a match from the GM tonight, it's my duty to come out here."

"Do I get it or not?"

"Let me get this straight, you want a match against Truth?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Last week's match was interrupted by Punk."

"But it was a no disqualifications match."

"I don't care, I want a rematch."

"Don't be so testy with the GM, or you won't get the match."

"What do I have to do to get the match?"

She smirked before turning towards the crowd. "I think that we should let the WWE Universe decide whether you get the match." Taking in their responses she smiled slightly before turning back to John, holding his belt over his shoulder, and a small smirk on his lips making it hard to control herself. "You've got a match."

John smiled when he returned backstage, trying to find Andy who had disappeared. "Beth have you seen Andy?"

"I saw her with Eve a few moments ago," the woman said before turning to talk with Melina.

Hearing the familiar laugh John turned to see Andy talking with Eve and Randy, but before he could reach her one of the crew men stopped him.

"Vince wants you and Andy to do a promo."

"Isn't that what we just did?"

"He wants you to kiss her after you thank her for the match."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

John sighed looking at the beautiful woman that he was in love with. Her hair flowed down her shoulders, the highlights almost invisible in the light but still stood out to him. He found his way over where she stood with their friends. Randy smiled towards him once he saw his best friend reach them. "Andy, Vince wants-"

"Vince wants us to do another promo, I know," she said.

"Are you okay with it?"

"I kind of have to be."

"When do we-"

"Right before your match."

He nodded before asking Randy if he wanted to head to catering with him. They walked away from the two women who were laughing about something that Eve had said.

"How are you going to handle this man?" Randy asked.

"I don't know." John opened a bottle of water taking a large drink. "Do you think that she is with that Blake guy I told you about?"

"She's not."

"How do you know?"

"Hello, she is one of my best friends. I do speak with her."

"So she's not with him?"

Randy shook his head causing a weight to lift off John's shoulders. "She actually kicked him off of the tour after you left that night. He wouldn't leave her alone."

"Good, he was a creep."

John held his belt on his shoulder as he walked down the hallway, the camera in front of him as he walked. He reached the seating area where Andy stood, looking at her phone. He stopped walking and touched her shoulder so that she would turn towards him. He held in the laugh that threatened to escape when he heard the roar from the crowd. A smile crept on his lips, the dimples that he knew she loved appearing.

"Can I help you John?"

"I wanted to thank you, for the match I mean."

"Oh, you're welcome." She smiled slightly before pushing her phone into her back pocket.

He lifted her chin before pressing his lips to hers, his hand tangled in her hair pulling her closer to him. Another roar came from the crowd when they pulled apart, both smiling brightly before he winked at her and walked away.

"John." She walked after him when the camera was turned off, grabbing on his arm to turn him to face her. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks And."

"I'll be out there you know."

"You will?"

"Vince wants me to out there commentating for your match."

"I'll see you out there."

**what do you guys think? what do you think will happen between Andy and John? R&R i love to hear from you guys. thanks for all the reviews & alerts from last chapter! **

**love**

**ashley**


	6. Chapter 6

**so i tried this new technique that my professor my creative writing class taught us.. i kind of like this chapter, the technique is a good one. :) it wont be like this for all the chapters bc there has to be talking! lol but i just wanted to try it. R&R i want to hear from you, 5 reviews & u get the next chapter! :) **

**thank you so much for the reviews, alerts/favorites it means a lot! :) **

**love ashley**

John subconsciously played with her hair as her head rested on his chest, soft snores coming from her mouth. They would be leaving in less than five hours, but he was dreading the thought of having to say goodbye to her. Her eyes met his as she groggily opened her brown eyes. A weak smile appeared on his lips, but soon faded. I can't do, he wanted to say but knew that he couldn't. She had built a career of her own, and couldn't leave it for him. She straddled him as his shirt from earlier hung loosely on her body. Her lips met his before he tangled his hand in her hair pulling her down to his level. Her hands wound themselves into his short crew cut as he left a trail down her neck.

They both woke up to the sound of banging on the door later that morning. John pulled on a pair of basketball shorts before answering the door to reveal Randy standing in the doorway. Andy stood up from the bed, his large shirt covering most of her body. Randy smiled at the woman in the room before informing John that he had an hour before they had to leave. John sighed closing the door, wanting this to end. Wanting to be able to stop time and just live in this moment. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to her yet.

He felt her arms wrap around his torso as her head rested on his back. He turned to face her before wrapping his arms around her petite frame, breathing in the mixture of her perfume and his cologne from the shirt she wore. I love you; he wanted to say aloud but knew that it wasn't appropriate, not yet. Pulling away from their embrace she walked towards her suitcase pulling on a pair of denim shorts and a bra under his shirt. She ran her brush through her long hair before pulling it into a ponytail and letting her bangs frame her face. John sat on the edge of the bed watching her as she got ready. She wore no makeup but looked more beautiful without it. He pulled her into his lap once she was done wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed down her arm intertwining their hands.

He walked out of the bathroom, his body clad in only a towel and beads of water trailing down his chest. She smiled before handing him a clean pair of denim shorts and a blue t-shirt. He pulled the shirt over his head before slipping on a pair of boxers and the shorts. His hair was still wet when she ran her fingers through it, playing with the small amount on the back of his neck. Don't go, she wanted to say but didn't.

He placed his duffle bag over his shoulder as he gripped onto her suitcase. They met their friends in the parking lot; Kate was waiting for her in the rental car anxious that they might miss their flight. Andy said goodbye to each of her friends before waiting for John who was loading the SUV he would share with Randy. She leant against her car, watching as he put the bag in the back. She could tell that he was upset about having to let her go, but she was just as upset about having to let him go. Stepping next to him as he threw his belt on top of his bag, placing her hand on his forearm he looked down at her. Shutting the back he sighed pulling her into his chest, inhaling her scent.

Say it John, the worst she can do is not say it back, he thought. He looked down at her glassy eyes before wiping away one of the stray tears that fell down her flawless cheeks. Pressing his lips to hers she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Kate yelled for her to hurry or they would miss their flight, causing them to break apart. Randy said that they had to leave and John kissed her cheek before opening the door to her rental car allowing her to climb into the driver's seat. She smiled weakly at him before closing the door and driving away, tears burning her eyes.

XOXO

Opening her mentions Andy saw that there were multiple mentions including a picture that the fans were going nuts about. Thinking that it was the kiss that she and John had shared she opened the image and was shocked. John was whispering something into her ear as she laughed. This was taken by the same girl who had asked for a picture with the couple after John's victory. This was by far her favorite picture taken of them; something about it made her love it. She saved it before thanking the girl for the image.

It was all over the internet, images of their kiss on RAW and their intimate moment captured by the fan girl. Everyone was wondering what would happen next. Would she continue her music career or drop it and get back together with John. Would she and John reconnect? Would she remain on tour and secretly date the superstar? No one was for certain but they all had their ideas. She smiled reading some of the comments that her fans had sent after the show.

Kate informed her that it was time to go on stage, that the crowd seemed even livelier that night. Andy took a deep breath before getting ready to enter the stage. Before stepping out Kate gave her a few words of encouragement.

After thanking her fans she stepped off stage and handed the microphone to one of the crew members before walking to her dressing room. She was overly tired, and was ready to take a shower and go to bed. Looking at the calendar she saw that they had seven more shows until the end of the tour, and she couldn't be happier. Of course she loved being on the road, but wanted to be home. But more importantly she wanted to be with John. Checking her phone she saw that there was one unread message.

JOHN IS DEPRESSED –E

Andy sighed taking a drink of her water bottle before stepping into the shower. She was a little depressed; this was not the way she wanted things to be when they go back together. Were they back together, really? Or just messing around. Stepping out of the warm water, she picked up her phone to reply to her best friend.

7 MORE SHOWS

Pulling on a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt she grabbed her duffle bag before walking to her bus and collapsing on the bed. She welcomed the sleep that took over her body.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so i hope you like this chapter! lol i have redone it like three times because i just could not get it right. but i think i got it now! :) i would have had it up earlier but i had to do a 1500 word paper on arguing something for one of my classes. (not easy!) R&R **

**love ashley**

John sifted through the keys on his key ring, looking for the familiar key. Pressing it into the small key hole he hoped that it would unlock the door. A small smile spread across his lips as he pushed the door open, stepping into the warm home. It smelled just like his home, vanilla and lavender, her favorite. She lay on the white couch in her living, her eyes shut as soft snores escaped her lips. He kissed her forehead lightly before reaching for the remote on the glass coffee table, turning off the TV and picking her up off of the couch. She began to stir against him as he carried her up the stairs towards her bedroom. As he placed her gently on the large bed, her eyes opened to reveal him sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and smirked down at her. A smile appeared on her lips once he pulled her body next to his as he lay in the bed next to her. Her head rested on his chest, the sound of his heart became the soothing music she found herself falling asleep to.

The sunlight blinded her the next morning as she opened her eyes, the warmth of two strong arms wrapped around her petite frame. She sat up, his arms falling limp around her waist, before stumbling out of the bed. She smiled at the sight before her, his mouth opened slightly allowing soft snores to escape his lips as his bare chest lay exposed to the cool morning air and his limps spread out around the bed. Softly opening the door to her room, she climbed down the stairs entering her kitchen. A sigh escaped her lips as she poured a cup of coffee, taking a drink of the warm liquid. Lifting herself onto the counter, she leaned her head against the wooden cabinets losing herself in thought.

Her tour had just ended, last night was the first night in three months that she finally got to sleep in her own bed, and what made it even better was the fact that John was there. She hadn't expected to see him, he was supposed to be on tour with WWE. Looking at the calendar her eyes widened, it was Sunday, April 23, John's birthday. Picking up her phone that lay on the counter next to her she scrolled through her contacts in search for someone.

APRIL 23

I KNOW. WAT R U GONNA DO

IDK

DINNER MAYBE

HOW BOUT U, RANDY & SAM, TEDDY, MIKE, ZACK, NATTIE, &RYSE COME OVER

U SURE BOUT THAT

DUH HOE!

I AM NO HOE

WHATEVER

K, B THERE 7

YES!

OKAY LOVE YOU!

LOVE YOU 2!

She placed the phone on the counter, taking another drink of her coffee looking out into her backyard. Her house was not huge but it was the right size for her, and it would be able to hold a nice size party if she ever decided to throw one. The sound of footsteps were heard as she continued to look out of the window. She laughed when she saw him cross into the bright living room and then into the dining room before spotting her in the kitchen. A smile spread across his lips once he reached her, wrapping his arms around her body as she rested her head on his chest winding her arms around his torso. They stayed like this neither saying a word for what seems like forever.

"Happy birthday," she whispers finally breaking the silence.

"Thank you." He presses his lips to hers, pulling away and resting his forehead to hers.

"I invited some friends over later." She saw the flash of disappointment in his eyes before he replaced it with a smile. "It's just for a little bit, and then we have the rest of the night. Besides, we have all day!"

"Do I get a birthday present?" His voice was low as he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. His now dark blue eyes met her brown ones, a smirk resting on both of their lips.

"Maybe, I haven't decided." She placed her feet on the floor, before pushing past him and putting her cup in the sink. He watched her as she walked out of the kitchen towards the stairs and then entering her bedroom. He followed her watching as she moved around the powder blue room, filled with white, blue, and black accessories to match. She walked into the closet rummaging through her clothes before deciding on a pair of denim shorts and a black cut off with a pink sports bra. She placed her clothes on the bed before walking past him to enter the bathroom. He followed her into the attached bathroom, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you mean maybe?" He kissed down her neck and shoulders as he waited for her to answer his question.

"I haven't decided, I think the party will be your present."

"That's not fair Andy!" She turned in his arms to face him, her arms interlocking behind his neck. She smirked before pressing her lips lightly to his; he pushed her against the long sink, before lifting her on top of the counter. His lips pressing to hers, missing the way she felt against him, missing the feel of her lips to his. He left a trail down her neck and shoulders, making it to her sweet spot that only he knew.

"I need to get ready," she said her breathing hard pulling away from him.

XOXO

The doorbell rang, signally that their friends had arrived. John reluctantly pulled away from the women that sat in his lap as she stood to answer the door. He watched as she walked into the foyer, still wearing the outfit she had picked out earlier that day. He heard a squeal of delight, signaling that Andy had seen Eve. Slowly he made his way out of the living room making his way into the foyer where his co-workers stood. Randy smirked at him before embracing his friend in a manly hug. He greeted Ted, Zack, and Mike before they left the women to talk. The walked out onto the back deck, beers in hand before sitting along the rail free edge that looked over the California hills.

"So are you and Andy back together?" Mike asked never taking his eyes off of the scenery.

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it."

"But you've slept together," Ted said.

"Yes."

"You're together dude," Zach said pointing his beer towards John. "It might not have been said, but it's what is going on."

"Leave him alone will you guys, it's his birthday," Randy said taking a drink of his beer. "But I'm sure you'll be getting a great birthday present tonight."

"She won't tell me," John said looking at the faces of his friends. "What?"

"I'm just curious, is she good in bed?" Mike asked.

"What the hell?"

"Oh c'mon don't tell me that the rest of you have never wondered. She's hot John and she has a great personality so that makes her even more attractive. I mean you cheated on her so I was wondering if she was-"

"She's great in bed." Randy chuckled at the blush rising in his best friend's cheeks.

"Why so embarrassed John?" Ted chuckled looking at the man who was blushing.

"I'm not, I just know that now that you know you'll always been having sex thoughts about her."

"We promise not to, right guys," Randy said looking at the other men sternly. They all agreed, though knew that when they went inside the thought of her in bed would run through their minds.

"John?" All five men turned to see Eve standing in the dimly light patch of the deck just outside the door. "Andy told me to tell you the food is here."

"Thanks Eve," he said pushing himself up from the deck once she was gone. The others followed before walking into the home to see Andy drenched. She looked beyond pissed and Natalya and Maryse were laughing. Sam and Eve were standing next to the sink waiting to see what was about to happen. Andy took a deep breath before walking out of the kitchen towards the stairs. "What the hell just happened?"

"We… She… Water… Sink…" Natalya said in between breaths as she and Maryse continued to laugh.

"They sprayed her with the hose of the sink," Sam said rolling her eyes before she and Eve followed Andy.

"Seriously girls," Mike said sitting at the table. "That's not cool."

"She needed to cool off," Maryse said trying to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape her lips. The men rolled their eyes before sitting around the table followed by Maryse and Natalya.

After a few minutes the three other women emerged, Andy wearing a pair of maroon Hard Rock Café shorts with a simple grey t-shirt, her wet hair pulled into a ponytail leaving her semi-wet bangs to frame her face. She carried in the three boxes of pizza before retreating into the kitchen. John followed her, finding her pulling out a few beers from the fridge attempting to carry them to the dining room. He laughed as one slipped through her arms, catching it before it hit the floor. She smiled at him before handing him a few of the bottles. They handed out the beverages before sitting at the table; John wrapped his arm around the back of her chair pulling her closer to him. She picked up a piece of the pizza, eating it slowly leaving the crust on her plate. As she finished her first piece he found that he was on his fourth.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear before kissing her temple lightly.

"I'm not hungry; I think I ate too much earlier." He chuckled lightly before turning back to the conversation that the men were having.

They all made their way into the living room, spread across the pieces of white furniture and crème carpet. Andy rested against John, his arms wrapped around her, their fingers intertwined as he pressed soft kisses to her temple whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Andy was engaged in a conversation with Sam when she heard Mike say something that caught her attention. "Andy are you and John back together?" John glared at Mike once the question left his mouth.

"That is none of your concern Michael."

"It is when he is one of my friends."

"Drop it Mike."

"No."

"You've had one too many." Her eyes bore into his, her now dry hair falling down her shoulders framing her tanned face. She now sat away from John, her body barely touching the edge of the couch. John waited for Mike to continue, one more word and he would step in.

"I'm fine, I just wondering if John's getting any tonight I mean it is his birthday." Andy took a deep breath trying to calm down; this was not the way she wanted things to go tonight. "If he's not getting any action I wouldn't mind some, I hear you're great in bed." John lunged towards Mike who sat on the floor, tackling him before punching him in the head. Andy watched as Randy tried to pull John off of Mike, the others still in shock about what had just happened. Finally John let up, leaving Mike on the floor blood coming out of his nose and lip. The two men walked out of the living room into the kitchen.

"Get him off of my carpet," Andy said walking after John and Randy who were now outside. She opened the door to the deck, hearing Randy's voice trying to calm down his best friend. She slowly made her way towards them; Randy shook his head and rolled his eyes before patting his friend on the back and walking towards her.

"He's still upset," he said leaning against the railing. "Maybe you can cool him down." She looked at John who was sitting in the same spot he was previously that night. Slowly she sat next to him, his focus remained on the scenery ahead of them.

"Johnny, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did Andy. I can't sit there and let him so that to you, I won't let it happen." His icy blue eyes met hers, before she smiled lightly. "You don't deserve that."

"He's drunk John; he doesn't know what he's saying."

"I don't care." A small chuckle escaped her lips as she stood up, pulling his hand with her. "Where are we going?"

"Inside, everyone is about to leave." He eyed her suspiciously before a smirk appeared on her lips. Immediately he followed her inside, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they made their way inside.

"We're going to get going Andy, Michael over here has had a little too much to drink," Eve said as she pointed towards Mike who was standing on the stone steps that led to her door.

"I've noticed."

"Bye sexy! I hope you have amazing sex tonight, think of me!" Andy tried to grab onto John but wasn't fast enough as he was already tackling him down the stone steps. She could already see the blood on John's forehead where he had hit it, but he continued to punch Mike who was fighting back this time. Mike pushed John off of him, before punching him a few times. Ted and Randy pulled the two apart pushing Mike towards the car. John stood where he was, watching as Mike climbed into the car. Andy gave Eve and the others a hug before they walked down the car. She made her way towards Randy and John, who looked like he was about to kill Mike.

"John, you have to remember he doesn't know what he is saying," Randy said.

"He obviously fucking does, he would not have said that accidently after I beat the shit out of him earlier."

"Just drop it okay?"

"Whatever."

"Happy birthday man, go have fun with your girl." John nodded slightly before embracing his best friend and turning towards Andy who stood a few feet away from him.

"C'mon let's get you cleaned up," she said walking towards the house.

He sat on the counter of her bathroom as she rummaged through the cabinets for something to clean off his forehead. The adrenaline had begun to wear off and he was finally starting to feel the pain radiating from his forehead. She walked towards him a clean towel in her hands, removing the one he held to his forehead she replaced it with the new one, cleaning it with the Hydrogen Peroxide; he winced at the contact of the cleaner before clenching his jaw. "You're such an idiot you know that," she said looking down at him as she wiped the blood off of his face.

"He went too far."

"Oh John, he didn't-"

"Yes he did, and I wasn't going to let him say it either way. You're my-"

"I'm your what?" He hesitated looking away from her, but she pressed the towel into his forehead causing the cleaner to infiltrate the wound. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, I'm your nothing?"

"No, Andy."

"No it's okay, I get it." She pulled the towel away from his forehead, collecting the other one before throwing into the basket with her other dirty laundry. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen as he slowly made his way out of the bathroom. He knew that he had really screwed up; they hadn't officially said they were back together but he knew that she wanted it. He walked into the kitchen seeing her sitting on the counter with a beer in her hands. Her head leaned against the wooden cabinets as she took a sip of the liquid. He stood in front of her, stepping between her legs placing his hands on her thighs. Her eyes never met his as he stared at her, tears burning. He pulled her chin towards him, making her look at him.

"Andy, that's not what I meant."

"No of course not."

"I'm sorry And, I didn't think that you would want me to say you were my girlfriend."

"What am I John? Just some fuck."

"No, you're more than that to me, much more."

"Than what am I?"

"You're Andy." She scoffed taking another drink of the beer in her hands. "You're the girl that I want to be able to call mine, again. I want to wake up next to you everyday, even if it's on a plane or hotel. I don't want to lose you again." She remained silent placing the half-full bottle on the counter. "What do you say?"

"I say you're insane." She smiled before pressing her lips to his wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled against her lips, lifting her off of the counter her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**So i went through & edited this chapter! :) im going to work on the next one & hopefully have it up soon! Im sorry i havent really been updating ive been super busy! if you already reviwed the chapter then please leave one anonomously with your username, i love to hear from you. also what do you think should happen next? any ideas.**

**love**

**ashley**

John felt the side of the bed as he began to stir, finding the space next to him empty and cold. Slowly his eyes opened and found the room empty. The door was closed and the curtains still covered the windows. He stumbled out of the bed before climbing down the stairs and into the kitchen, the sun's rays blinding him as they reflected off of the white tile floor. The coffee pot was half empty which meant that she was awake and somewhere around. He heard the sound of something being placed on the coffee table, walking out of the kitchen his body tensed. He saw Mike sitting in the chair across from the couch where Andy sat. His hands covered his beaten and bruised face as he said something to her.

"Look Mike, you were drunk and we all know how you are when you get extremely drunk. I don't hold it against you. You didn't know what you were doing."

"But John-"

"I will take care of John. It will be fine." She placed her hand over his in a reassuring way. Mike swallowed the lump in his throat as her hand covered his. He looked over her shoulder to see John standing in the stairwell, immediately pulling his hand away from hers. "It will be fine Mike, trust me. I already talked to Vince this morning, he told me to tell you both to take the rest of the week off."

"You called Vince?"

"He's not mad, I explained everything to him. He just wants you to stay away from one another."

John stepped into the living room. Andy turned to see him hovering behind her, his bare chest rising and falling as he took deep breaths. "One second Mike." She pulled John into the kitchen as he still bore holes into Mike's skull.

"What is he doing here Andy," John hissed.

"He came over this morning to apologize for last night, he really is sorry. He didn't even remember it when he woke up. Look, I know you're mad about it and I'm not saying that you shouldn't be but he apologized. We all know how he gets-"

"I don't care if we all know how he gets!"

His outburst scared her. She took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. This isn't your fault. I just- I don't like someone else thinking about you like that." He stroked her arms as he looked down at her a smirk forming on his lips.

"Go in there and make nice," she said looking away from him.

He sighed before kissing her cheek and walking into the living room. She stood in the doorway of the living room, and could see the fear in Mike's eyes as John sat across from him. They stared at one another for a few moments, neither knowing what to say.

"Look John, I'm really sorry. You know I never would have said any of that if I had been sober. I don't think of her that way, no offense Andy," Mike said. "I swear to you I would never do anything like that. I hope that we can put this past us."

"I'm not all that happy about this, but I forgive you. If it wasn't for that woman in there you would be a bloody mess again."

"Mike maybe you should go," she hissed.

"Alright, again I'm really sorry," he said standing up to leave.

"Just go."

Once Mike was gone the two remained in their previous positions. John waited for her to begin yelling but she didn't. Once he looked behind him he saw that she was gone. _Where has she gone to now?_ Stepping into the kitchen a smile spread across his lips as he involuntarily licked them. She stood on her tip-toes reaching for something in the top of the cabinet; her t-shirt rose to expose part of her stomach and her shorts barely covering anything. He slowly made his way over, placing his hand on her waist before reaching and grabbing the cup that she had been reaching for.

"Thanks," she mumbled before stepping away from him.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"For not wanting to forgive that douche bag."

She shrugged.

"Don't be mad at me, I was only protecting you," he smiled snaking his arms around her waist. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I can take care of myself you know." He mumbled and 'Okay,' before pressing his lips to hers. He pressed her against the kitchen counter as he left a trail down her neck, earning a giggle from her as he reached her sweet spot. "Johnny stop," she giggled pushing him away from her. A smile adorned both of their lips before he kissed her lightly.

"Let's go to Massachusetts," he mumbled against her lips.

"What?"

"I'm off for a couple days, why not?"

"John-"

"C'mon And, it will be fun!"

XOXO

She placed the brown bag on the counter watching as he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. He walked into the kitchen and fell onto the couch, taking a long drink of the beer in his hands. Closing his eyes for moment, he tried to calm his nerves. She sat next to him intertwining their fingers, he relaxed once he felt her body next to his, pressing his lips to her forehead as she played with his fingers. "What's wrong John?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I saw Liz."

"I saw her as well."

"She saw us. Together."

"It's been almost four months."

"She looked so upset."

"You did leave her at the altar."

"Thanks."

"John you can't let this bug you for the rest of your life. If you stay upset about it nothing good is ever gonna happen."

"But something good did happen…" he said opening his eyes to look at her. "I got you." A small laugh escaped her lips before pressing her lips to his.

"I need to put the groceries away."

He groaned as she pulled away from him and walked into the kitchen. Just as he was about to pass the door he heard the doorbell. Sighing he walked towards the door, shock filling his body when he saw who it was.

"Who is it?" Andy asked standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a gallon of milk in her hands.

"Liz."

"Open the door." She shrugged and walked back into the kitchen.

John slowly opened the door to reveal Liz standing on the front step. He smiled weakly at her before opening the door more allowing her to come inside. She noticed the pair of boots she had seen Andy wearing earlier in the foyer. She bit her lip, unsure why she was really here. Did she want him back? No. Did she want confirmation that they were together again? Maybe. Was she just wanting closure? Yes. But before either could speak anything Andy emerged from the kitchen.

"Liz, it's so good to see you!"

Liz smiled weakly at the other woman, before feeling her warm embrace. She stood in shock as Andy hugged her, before relaxing and wrapping her arms around the other woman. John was shocked at the sight in front of him. Had Andy really just hugged Liz and Liz returned the favor? "I just wanted to drop by and see how everything was…" Liz said looking anywhere but John. "I heard that you were back in town."

"John got a few days off. Smartie over here decided to get into a fight with Mike."

"He looks a little roughed up." The two women laughed as he pouted from her comment.

"Both walked away with their fair share of cuts." Andy looked at John who seemed to still be in shock that Liz stood in front of him. "How are you?"

"I'm great. Actually I'm getting ready to move to North Carolina for my job."

"That's awesome! I'm glad we got to see you before you left."

"Yeah it was good seeing you." Andy could tell that she was hesitant with her answers, but she hoped that sometime in the future they would all be able to really get along. "I think I'm going to get going."

"Liz if you ever need anything, please, don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you."

John stood in shock for a few moments after Liz had left. Had that really happened? Did his current girlfriend and ex-fiancé really just have a nice conversation?

"You okay big boy," Andy asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Did that really just happen?"

XO

"Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena, we have to go!" she shouted up the stairs pulling her suitcase behind her towards Matt's truck. "Seriously we're going to miss our flight because he is so damn slow."

"He'll be down in a few minutes, don't worry about it," Matt said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I heard Liz dropped by the other day."

"Yeah."

"And how did that go?"

"Fine."

Matt could tell that something was wrong; the one worded answers were just one of the clues."Are you okay?"

"We got into a fight last night, of course we would on the last night we're here."

"About what?"

"Liz."

"What in the world does Liz have to do with anything," he asked somewhat laughing but stopped when he saw the look on Andy's face.

"I suggested visiting her sometime in North Carolina and he got pissed. Suddenly our small argument about Liz, became a huge fight about everything that has gone on."

"What is he thinking?"

"You're asking the wrong person." She climbed into the backseat of the truck looking out the window waiting for John to exit the house so they could leave. Matt had gone inside to get him so that they would not be late. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leant against the window. The sound of their voices woke her up, but she remained with her eyes shut.

"You are so stupid sometimes, you know that?" Matt hissed climbing into the driver's seat. "You're fighting about Liz, really? What do you still have feelings for her?"

"No! I wouldn't have left her at the altar if I did."

"I was just asking. You need to stop this. As soon as we get to the airport or on the plane, sometime soon you need to fix it."

"I know. I don't want to lose her Matt. I'm afraid of doing the wrong thing and losing her all over again. I'm afraid that if I screw up just the smallest bit I will come back to find her gone. I can't lose her again; she's my everything."

"I know that John. And so does she, but you have to stop this."

"I love her."

She slowly began to stir, acting like she was waking up. Her eyes were greeted by two blue ones. Matt pulled off of the road, stopping in a gas station to fill up. He eyed John before stepping out of the truck. They sat in silence for a few moments before he stepped out of the truck and opened the door to the backseat. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her body slowly relax against his. He kissed the top of her head before he felt her arms wrap around his torso.

"I'm sorry for being such a dick to you. I should have never reacted that way. I shouldn't have been such a jerk. I shouldn't have brought up everything from the past. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled as she spoke. A smile appeared on his lips before pressing his lips to hers. "Are you ready to see Mike?"

"No, I still want to beat the shit out of him."


	9. Chapter 9

Four Months Later

John let out a sigh opening the door to his home in Massachusetts. He had a few days off before leaving for an overseas tour, but he was somewhat dreading this time by himself. He hadn't spoken to Andy in about four days after a fight after one of the shows. She had left tour, she said she was going home but for all he knew she was in California. Dropping his bags on the floor of his bedroom, he pulled his shirt over his head and climbed into the bed. He inhaled the smell of her perfume from one of the pillows, making him hopeful that she had been there. As his mind continued to wander, sleep slowly took over his body.

The smell of coffee filled the room as John began to stir. Opening his eyes slowly, he noticed that his bags were missing and his shirt was folded on the dresser. Slipping out of the bed, he made his way down the stairs looking for the source of the wonderful smell. He found himself frozen in the doorway of the kitchen; she was leaning over the counter, biting down on a pencil as she studied something on the paper in front of her. Her hair pulled into a loose ponytail as she continued to push her bangs out of her face.

She knew that he was standing there, looking like an idiot, but at the moment she didn't care. She was still mad at him. Finally looking up from the schedule in her hands, she turned her attention towards him. He looked as though he was about to speak, but shut him mouth before anything came out. Rolling her eyes, Andy pulled the glass container from the coffee pot before pouring some of the fresh liquid into her mug.

"Andy, I thought you were going home," he finally said stepping into the kitchen.

"I didn't know that my house in California was my only home."

"That's not what I meant." She rolled her eyes once again before pushing past him to leave the kitchen. _Way to go, John,_ he thought before following her. She sat on the couch with her mug in one hand and the paper in the other. How did Kate think she was going to be able to do all of this in so little time? Marking out a few things she watched from the corner of her eye as he sat in the chair across from her.

"What do you want John?"

"I'm sorry." Her eyes moved up from the paper to meet his. He stood from the chair and made his way to the couch, sitting next to her. He took the mug and schedule from her hands before placing them on the coffee table. She tried to grab them, but instead he grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry Andy. I didn't mean anything I said. Everything had finally caught up with me, and I took it out on you." Andy made sure to keep her emotions in check as he spoke. She wasn't about to cry in front of him again.

"I leave for a promo tour in two days."

Was that all she had to say? She didn't care that he was sitting here apologizing to her for being an arrogant jerk?

"You don't need to apologize, I asked for it." She stood up from the couch and made her way up the stairs. He watched as she completely ignored everything he had just said. This was going to be harder than he thought.

XO

Andy sat in the quiet atmosphere of the bus, her mind focused on the events that had occurred over the past eight months. John ended his engagement with Liz, then they got back together and now she was thinking about ending her music career. Playing with the phone in her hands she thought about the consequences of what she was about to do. She could always just take a break; she didn't have to completely end the career she had built. But what about her fans, she couldn't just abandon them; maybe a few appearances every once in a while.

Dialing the number, she waited for Kate to pick up. She knew that her manager was going to go insane when she heard the news, but this was something that she needed. This was something that **they **needed.

_Hello, how are you doing darling?_ Kate answered the call. Andy let out a sigh; this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Hey Kate, I called because I need to talk to you about something."

_Anything, what's on your mind?_

"I need a break, Kate. I need some time for myself."

_You don't get breaks in this business Andy._

"Well then I'll stop permanently." The other line was silent. She knew that Kate was mad, but at this point she didn't really care. "I'm sorry. But I need this. We need this."

_Are you having problems?_

"Before I left, we had another argument. I think, well I hope, that if we can get some more uninterrupted time together it will help."

_When do you suppose you will be ready? To come back I mean._

"I don't know."

_I will see what I can do._

"Thank you Kate." She agreed before hanging up. Andy sighed as she placed her phone on the table in front of her. Running a hand through her long chocolate waves she let out a groan of frustration. She had left for her promo tour without making amends with John. It had been about a month since then, and they hadn't spoken. Randy kept her up-to-date on him, but it wasn't the same. Randy was the only person who knew about her plans; he was the person she confided in most of the time. She hoped that by taking this time off, they could work things out.

XO

Randy drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for Andy to get out of the airport. No matter how much he loved her, that girl was slow. And no, he didn't love her any more than like a sister. He heard the passenger side door open to reveal her climbing into the seat. She looked exhausted, almost like she hadn't slept in a few days.

"Are you okay?" he whispered as he examined her.

"I'm fine. Can we just go?" He nodded before pulling out of the airport. He had told John that he had something to do that he would meet him at the hotel later that night. He just hoped that John hadn't gone to the bar by himself. "How is he Randy?"

"The same." He heard her sigh before turning to look out the window. "Listen to me, this is going to work, it has to. If this doesn't then I don't know what will."

As he handed her the extra hotel key that he had received, he led her up to the room. As he opened the door, he heard the sound of water running coming from the bathroom. He motioned for Andy to put her things down while he talked to John. Before he could knock on the door, it opened to reveal John in a pair of basketball shorts and wet hair.

"Oh, you're back. Is everything okay?" he asked pushing past his best friend.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

John nodded before he saw something, or someone, move out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Andy standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He felt his eyes burn as he looked at her, noticing that her eyes were already glassy. He walked towards her before wrapping his arms around her petite frame; he felt a stray tear fall down his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Randy smiled at the sight in front of him. He knew that these two were going to be just fine.


End file.
